Amnésia e Melodia
by Pequena Kah
Summary: Após três meses em coma profundo durante a guerra Draco acorda com amnésia. Durante sua estadia no Hospital fora Gina quem cuidara dele. Dois anos depois ele a encontra cantando num bar noturno e eles colocam os pingos nos is.


**Há muito tempo atrás, betada por Angelina Michelle.**

**Save me - Remy Zero.**

Londres estava sombriamente fria e triste naquela noite. Pelo menos Draco Malfoy achava isso. Mas quem era Draco Malfoy? Nem ele sabia ao certo. O que ele sabia era que se sentia extremamente sozinho. Draco Malfoy sabia muito pouco sobre si mesmo, só sabia o que lhe contaram. A verdade é que ele havia sido muito prejudicado na guerra. Nem ao menos viu Voldemort cair, pois estava numa cama de hospital desacordado. Passou três meses em coma e quando acordara não se lembrava do próprio nome. E naquela noite, dois anos depois, ele não se lembrava nem do dia em que acordou. Seus pensamentos só se ordenavam depois de uma semana que havia saído do hospital sendo amparado por uma mulher alta e loira, de feições parecidas com as dele que se intitulara sua mãe. A única coisa que se lembrava vagamente daquela semana no hospital era um vulto vermelho ao lado da sua cama todos os dias. Às vezes sua mente clareava a imagem e ele podia ver que aquele vulto tinha olhos castanhos e sardas no nariz, mas não fazia idéia de quem seria.  
Sua vida ainda não tinha entrado nos eixos após dois anos. Por isso resolvera sumir das vistas das pessoas que o conheciam. Detestava ouvir aquelas mesmas frases "Draco, você está ótimo! Pode se lembrar de mim?". Não. Ele não estava ótimo, nada bem. E não queria se lembrar daquele bando de pessoas fúteis e chatas. Mal acreditava ao imaginar-se no meio daquela patota. Uns tipos de nome Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, uma garota com cara de buldogue chamada Parkinson.  
Era como se sua vida tivesse começado novamente uma semana depois que saíra do hospital. Não sabia bem como e porquê, mas toda vez que se sentia triste e angustiado buscava em sua memória a imagem daquele vulto vermelho e tentava decifrá-lo, deduzir suas formas. De alguma maneira aquele rosto lhe trazia uma paz interior que ele não conseguia explicar de onde vinha.  
E era isso que ele estava fazendo enquanto chutava pedrinhas pelos becos escuros de Londres naquela madrugada. Já tinha estado em dois bares diferentes, tinha bebido alguns bons goles de firewisky e sentia-se um pouco zonzo, mas nada que o tirasse de atividade. Estava a procura de mais um bar que não fosse tão tediante quanto os outros. Passou em frente a um bar mal iluminado, bem apropriado para pessoas como ele: depressivas e solitárias. Na parede do lado esquerdo da porta tinha um cartaz com um retrato de uma moça belíssima aos olhos de Draco, ruiva. Aquilo chamou sua atenção. Ela tinha olhos castanhos.  
Imediatamente Draco entrou no bar e sentou-se numa mesa ao canto. Nem viu no cartaz o que aquela moça era afinal, se era cantora ou o quê. Não viu nem sinal da moça do cartaz por ali.  
"Tolice. Era só um cartaz estúpido." – pensou enquanto pedia um drink ao garçom. Olhou para a sua pequena e redonda mesa. Nela tinha um cilindro fino e comprido de vidro barato com duas rosas vermelhas dentro. O loiro passou a ponta dos dedos pelas pétalas aveludadas e suspirou levando o copo a boca. Não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, com olhos fechados, girando o copo. Pensava nos rumos que sua vida havia tomado, tentava imaginar como ela era antes de tudo acontecer e novamente se lembrou dela. Pensou se ela estava na sua vida antes de ir parar naquele hospital. Despertou dos seus devaneios quando ouviu o doce toque de um piano. A apresentação da noite havia começado, mas ele parecia não se interessar. Foi quando ouviu a mais bela voz da qual se lembrara. A música que ela cantava falava de amor, talvez felicidade, ou paz. Ele não sabia dizer ao certo, mas foi isso que ele sentiu. Abriu os olhos. Era a moça ruiva do cartaz. Seus olhos pratas se estreitaram para enxergá-la na escuridão. Não podia dizer se era a mesma moça das suas lembranças, afinal deviam existir milhares de ruivas no mundo.

**I feel my wings have broken in your hands**

_Eu sinto as minhas asas baterem em suas mãos_

**I feel the words unspoken inside**

_Sinto as palavras não ditas dentro de você_

**And they pull you under**

_E elas me puxam para baixo_

**And I will give you anything you want, oh**

_Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa que você quisesse_

**You are all I wanted**

_Você era tudo o que eu queria_

**All my dreams are fallin' down**

_Todos os meus sonhos estão caindo_

**Crawling around...**

_Rastejando ao redor..._

Enquanto Draco Malfoy devaneava afogado nas suas míseras lembranças Virgínia Weasley fazia o que sabia de melhor: cantava. Aquele era seu emprego desde que a guerra acabara há dois anos. Não era uma celebridade, mas era bem conhecida e relacionada naquele meio. Os produtores e donos de bares diziam que ela tinha futuro, canta maravilhosamente bem e era linda. E principalmente, gostava do que fazia. Sentia-se bem.  
Na verdade ela escapava da sua torpe realidade. Quando subia nos palcos pequenos dos bares noturnos para cantar para casais apaixonados e pessoas sozinhas esquecia-se que ela própria era sozinha e triste. Não que ela não o fosse antes, mas depois da guerra a situação piorou. E ela ainda não tinha visto que o causador das suas noites mal dormidas estava sentado numa mesa ao canto girando um copo na mão e olhando-a com olhos pratas penetrantes.

Começou quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Os Malfoy's eram os inimigos número um dos Weasley's, mas o que isso importava ao coração sonhador de Ginny? Nada. Ela não escolheu se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy. Mas isso realmente era uma grande besteira visto que Draco a ignorava por completo. Ela tentou odiá-lo diversas vezes, cada vez que ele humilhava sua família, cada vez que era grosseiro. Quando a guerra explodiu e Draco fora parar numa cama do alojamento hospitalar Ginny achou que poderia cuidar dele e que ele talvez fosse seu depois daquilo. Quase perdeu as esperanças quando as semanas foram passando e ele não acordava, sua respiração era difícil. Teve quase certeza de que a morte ganharia a vida de Draco e o levaria embora para sempre. Por sorte sua família estava tão ocupada na guerra que não tiveram tempo de perceber que Ginny gastara quase todo o seu tempo como enfermeira voluntária só a cuidar de Draco. A guerra acabou, Voldemort sucumbiu e Draco fora transferido do alojamento para o Saint Mungus. Com pouco esforço Ginny conseguiu trabalhar lá por um tempo, visto que o número de feridos era grande e o Hospital precisava de ajudantes. Draco só foi acordar depois de três meses e a primeira pessoa que viu ao abrir os belos olhos pratas foi Ginny. Ela se sentiu no céu ao ver aqueles olhos pratas olhando pra ela como se quisesse decorar cada traço.  
"Draco?"  
"Virgínia! Nossa..." – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. – "Onde eu estou?"  
"No Saint Mungus Draco. Graças a Merlin você acordou!" – ela passou a mão pela testa dele numa rápida checada de temperatura (na verdade, estava tirando uma casquinha.).  
"Eu fiquei com medo de perder você." – ele falou subitamente.  
"Como?" – ela não acreditou.  
"Eu sei que fui um idiota insensato esse tempo todo, mas na verdade eu não suportaria viver sem você." – ele tomou a mão dela entre as suas. Ela não sabia o que pensar, o que agir. Foi despertada pela voz dele que a chamava...  
"Oi? Viu ruivinha, dá pra me dizer em que diabos de lugar é esse que eu estou?"  
Ela se sentiu zonza.  
"Hein?"  
"Não prestou atenção a minha pergunta?" – Ginny suspirou. Aquela cena toda não havia passado de um devaneio dela.  
"No Saint Mungus, Draco." – ela respondeu desanimada.  
"Como?" – ele parecia espantado.  
"Saint Mungus."  
"Não não. Estou me referindo ao nome." – ele tentou se levantar, mas ela o empurrou de volta.  
"Que nome?"  
"O que me chamou."  
"Seu nome, oras."  
"Meu nome?" – Draco passou a mão pelo rosto. – "Como é mesmo meu nome?" – pensou.  
Ginny de súbito percebeu o que estava havendo.  
"Não se lembra do seu nome?" – ela perguntou hesitante. Não sabia ao certo que tipo de reação esperar do loiro.  
Ele ficou calado vários segundos como se tentasse se lembrar. Ao fim daqueles segundos ele suspirou olhando para o branco do teto.  
"Não."  
Ela então olhou para ele com profunda pena. Por mais irritante e grosseiro que ele fosse vê-lo naquela situação era deprimente. Teve uma idéia.  
"Então, não me reconhece?" – iniciou um choro fingido. Ele olhou-a com os olhos pratas arregalados de espanto.  
"Eu deveria reconhecer?"  
"Claro! Obvio que deveria! Draco Malfoy! Eu sou sua noiva!"  
Ela viu os olhos prata dele se arregalarem de espanto.  
"É?"  
"Sou!"  
"Ah... me desculpe ruivinha, mas não me lembro mesmo. Mas a gente pode tentar né?" – ele sorriu.  
"É..."  
Novamente ela ouviu ele a chamando.  
"Tudo bem ruivinha, eu quero ir embora daqui."  
Ela tinha tido um novo devaneio.  
"Ok Malfoy, vou avisar alguém da sua família."  
"Quem?"  
"Sua mãe."  
Ele pareceu constrangido.  
"Como ela se chama mesmo?"

E desde que Narcisa havia levado Draco embora Ginny nunca mais o tinha visto. Não fazia a mínima idéia se ele já havia recobrado a memória ou não. E agora ele estava ali, num canto isolado do bar e sem mais prestar atenção nela. E ela continuou seu show lindamente, sendo aplaudida pelas poucas pessoas que estavam ali. Sentiu um certo arrepio, mas ignorou-o. Foi quando seus olhos buscaram o fundo do ambiente, bem naquele canto em que Draco estava sentado. Então ela o viu. Não acreditou a principio, mas não tinha como se enganar. Era aquele mesmo rosto, aquele mesmo cabelo e, ela podia distinguir na escuridão, aqueles mesmos olhos. Suas pernas amoleceram e ela apoiou-se delicadamente sobre o piano de modo discreto.

No mesmo instante Draco sentiu a voz da cantora falsear, mas não deu importância a isso. Pensou que talvez ela tivesse tantos problemas quanto ele. Depois que perdeu a memória Draco sempre olhava para as pessoas e tentava imaginar quais as angústias e sofrimentos que cada uma trazia dentro de si.

Virgínia viu sua vista embaçar-se mediante as lágrimas. Porque ele havia voltado? Se havia sumido era sinal de que ela deveria esquecê-lo. Mas e se havia voltado, era sinal para que? Decidiu que precisava falar com ele. Não importa como ele a trataria, se a chamaria de Weasley miserável ou se a chamaria apenas de "ruivinha" como quando fazia no hospital. Precisava ter uma certeza, não sabia do que exatamente. Uma certeza de qualquer coisa.

Draco sentia-se um pouco entorpecido pela canção (talvez pela bebida também.). Confundia o vermelho escuro das pétalas das rosas de sua mesa com os cabelos flamejantes da cantora. Estava tão distraído que não ouviu os aplausos após o fim da música. E nem viu também quando alguém se aproximou de sua mesa, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se a sua frente.

**Somebody, save me**  
_Alguém, salve me_  
**Let your warm hands break right through me**  
_Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura_  
**Somebody, save me**  
_Alguém, salve me_  
**I don't care how you do it**  
_Eu não me preocupo como você faz isto_  
**Just stay (stay with me)**  
_Apenas fique um pouco comigo_  
**Stay**  
_Fique_  
**Come on, I've been waiting for you**  
_Venha, Eu tenho esperado por você_

"Draco?"  
Ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Não se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos. Um visível pouco caso.  
"Sabe, às vezes eu prefiro me chamar Christopher, ou Henri, ou quem sabe qualquer outra porcaria." – disse arrastadamente. – "Mas muito me espanta a senhorita saber o meu nome, sendo que nem eu me acostumei com ele ainda." – continuou girando o copo na mesa.  
"Vejo que a sua arrogância continua intacta. Seu problema de memória não conseguiu atingi-la." – ela sorriu cansada.  
"E quem é você pra reclamar da minha arrogância?" – quando ele se inclinou para frente e ergueu os olhos para ver com que falava ele viu que era a cantora ruiva quem estava sentada ali. Os grandes olhos castanhos dela pareciam à vontade com as grosserias dele, como se aquilo fosse indiferente. Ela tinha sardas salpicando todo o rosto. Draco nunca tinha visto ninguém com um rosto tão sardento. Ou talvez já havia visto...  
"Pelo visto ainda não recobrou sua memória." – ela disse fazendo um gesto elegante ao garçom para que lhe trouxesse uma taça de vinho.  
Draco suspirou. O que menos precisava era encontrar alguém que o conhecesse.  
"Não. Feliz por isso?"  
"Não seja grosso Malfoy." – ela disse calmamente.  
"Por que eu deveria? Nem sei quem você é."  
"Melhor assim." – ela deu o primeiro gole no vinho. Aquela frase dela despertou a curiosidade dele.  
"Por que é melhor assim?" – ele se inclinou mais ainda na mesa e perguntou baixo e de maneira provocativa. Gina sentia o coração apertar ao fitar os olhos prata dele. Olhos inexpressivos.  
Ela inclinou-se na mesa também e falou no mesmo tom que ele.  
"O dia em que você recobrar a sua memória você fica sabendo."  
Ele voltou à posição normal, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Detestou não ter sua pergunta respondida.  
"Então eu acho que não tenho mais nada a falar com você." – virou o resto da bebida e fez um careta ao senti-la queimar-lhe o esôfago.  
"O que você tem passado sem memória não mudou nada na sua personalidade?" - ela perguntou de maneira questionadora.  
Ele riu com um canto da boca. A ruiva poderia ser linda, mas não muito inteligente.  
"Como espera que eu compare se eu não me lembro como eu era antes de ficar em coma por três meses?"  
Ela sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem-se. O que ele disse era óbvio.  
"É. Tem razão."  
"Eu sempre tenho." – ele deu de ombros.  
"Mas sabe de uma coisa Draco. Posso te garantir, sua personalidade continua intacta."  
"Uau. Essa nova informação mudou a minha vida!" – ele disse ironicamente.  
"Por que é tão difícil pra você manter um diálogo amigável?"  
"Talvez porque eu não queira me relacionar com ninguém que tenha me conhecido antes do meu coma."  
"Por que?"  
"Te interessa?"  
Gina suspirou. Ela ainda não tinha entendido porque gostava tanto dele. Por mais grosso, cínico e arrogante que ele fosse.  
"Não, não me interessa." – ela pousou a taça inacabada de vinho na mesa e se levantou para sair. Draco olhou cada movimento dela e quando ela estava a meio salão de distancia ele de súbito se levantou e correu em sua direção. Agarrou-a pelo braço. Ela instantaneamente se virou o olhou para ele.  
"Por que se preocupa tanto?" – ele perguntou baixo, quase que simpaticamente. – "Eu... er... fui, de alguma forma, importante pra você?" – ela viu ele ficar totalmente sem jeito. Esperava que ele ficasse cheio de pompa ao perguntar se era importante pra alguém, mas aquele não seria o momento, visto que ele estava confuso e ela estava à beira das lágrimas.  
"Importa se eu disser que foi ou não?" – ela disse engolindo soluços.  
Por um instante ele não respondeu. Tentava buscar no recanto mais intimo da sua memória aquele rosto. Lembrou-se do Hospital. Tinha quase certeza de que era ela quem ficava a beira da sua cama todos os dias.  
"Olha só... er..." – ele fez uma cara interrogativa e ela entendeu que ele queria saber o nome dela.  
"Virgínia."  
"Olha só Virginia. Responda-me uma pergunta. Você teve alguma participação na minha recuperação quando eu estava no hospital?"  
Ela sorriu brevemente.  
"Eu era a sua enfermeira."  
As peças começavam a se encaixar para Draco. Duas ou três apenas, ele ainda precisava do quebra cabeça todo.  
"Por que? Algum motivo você teve pra cuidar de mim no hospital, afinal de contas se você fosse mesmo uma enfermeira você não seria uma cantora da noite hoje." – ele indicou o palco com um aceno.  
"Ponto pra você, Draco." – ela sorriu cansada.  
"Pode me explicar essa história?" – ele ainda apertava o braço dela e seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Tanto que ela sentia a respiração dele, com um leve cheiro de álcool.  
"Talvez se você soltasse meu braço."  
"Ah, me desculpe." – ele a soltou. – "Me acompanha de volta a mesa?" – ele fez um gesto galanteador indicando que ela fosse na frente. Ela suspirou e foi.  
Quando se sentaram instalou-se um estranho silencio. Gina não se sentia a vontade para contar para ele tudo o que sentia. Se ele fora tão arrogante com ela até aquele momento, porque seria compreensivo agora? E quando descobrisse que ela era uma Weasley?  
"Por favor, Virgínia. Conte-me qual a relação que você tem comigo." – o tom dele era um tanto desesperado. Assim que ele terminou a frase eles ouviram a voz de Virgínia que voltava a cantar lindamente ao fundo. Uma gravação que o bar mantinha.  
Ela respirou fundo.  
"Eu apenas era voluntária na guerra."  
"Só isso?"  
"Só, Draco."  
"Isso não é tudo." – ele disse calmamente se recostando a cadeira.  
"Porque acha que não é tudo?"  
"Não sei, não é tudo. Posso ver em seus olhos hesitação por me contar alguma coisa."  
"Não seja pretensioso."  
"Não estou sendo pretensioso. Custa me contar um pouco de mim?"  
Por um instante Gina sentiu pena dele. Apenas um instante.  
"Um pouco de você. Por que quer saber agora? Que eu saiba você se escondeu do mundo justamente pra não retomar a sua vida."  
"Que participação você teve na minha vida?" – ele insistiu.  
Gina sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas, em seguida o rosto.  
"Nenhuma."  
Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela percebeu que ele não achava aquela resposta suficiente.  
"Já disse que apenas era voluntária na guerra. A minha família conhece a sua a muitos anos, afinal de contas quem não conhece os Malfoy's?"  
"Minha família tem algum tipo de relacionamento com a sua?"  
"De ódio. Aceita esse?"  
Draco sentiu-se como se tivesse tomado uma porrada no estômago. Estava torcendo para que ela dissesse que eram noivos ou algo desse tipo. Draco era um bom apreciador de belas mulheres e definitivamente a ruiva a sua frente era muito bonita.  
"Por que?"  
"Ah! Se eu fosse te explicar isso nós levaríamos horas e horas e horas." – ela fez uma cara cansada.  
"Seu sobrenome?"  
"Weasley."  
Draco coçou o queixo, passou a mão nos cabelos loiros.  
"Não me lembra nada."  
Ele achou que viu a ruiva suspirar aliviada, mas foi um brevíssimo momento.  
"Posso ir?" – Ela perguntou apressada. Estava cada vez mais torturoso ficar conversando com o loiro desmemoriado.  
"Por que a pressa?"  
"Por que a madrugada já está bem adiantada e eu preciso dormir."  
"Me leva pra dormir com você?" – ele perguntou com um ar malicioso.  
"Como é que é?"  
"Pra dormir com você ué. Podemos inventar outro jeito de nos "unirmos" novamente." – tinha um sorriso faminto nos lábios.  
Gina sentiu o sangue latejar na ponta dos dedos e sua raiva estourou em cheio no rosto do loiro com um forte e sonoro tapa.  
"Não te dei essa liberdade, Malfoy!" – Saiu desabalada porta a fora.  
Lá fora caía uma chuva desagradável e triste. Forte. Se ela não desaparatasse logo ficaria doente, mas não estava ligando muito pra isso. Sentiu seu vestido longo ficar pesado com toda aquela água.

**I see the world as folded in your heart**  
_Eu vejo que o mundo dobrou em seu coração_  
**I feel the waves crash down inside**  
_Sinto as ondas chocarem em meu peito_  
**And they pull me under**  
_e elas me puxam para baixo._  
**I will give you anything you want, oh**  
_Eu daria qualquer coisa que você quisesse, mas saiba_  
**You are all I wanted**  
_Você era tudo que eu quis_  
**All my dreams have fallen down**  
_Todos os meus sonhos caíram_  
**Crawling around...**  
_Rastejam ao redor, ao redor..._

Lá dentro Draco estava sendo embalado pelo doce som da voz da ruiva que ainda cantava na gravação do bar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. Pela primeira vez em sua vida tinha se arrependido de ser grosso com alguém. Ainda mais com Gina que não havia feito nada além de se preocupar com ele e cuidar dele quando ele estava no Hospital. Tirou um pequeno caderno de capa preta do bolso interno do sobretudo. Abriu-o e folheou-o lentamente. Achou-se estúpido e perguntou-se onde estava com a cabeça quando se convidou a dormir com a ruiva.  
Levantou-se subitamente e quando estava a meio caminho da porta parou um garçom que segurava uma bandeja. Pegou um copo e virou-o sinalizando com a mão para que o garçom esperasse para que ele pudesse por o copo vazio na bandeja novamente. O garçom olhou-o longamente enquanto bebia e disse por fim:  
"Desculpe-me senhor, mas o senhor por acaso se chama Draco?"  
Draco revirou os olhos.  
"Ah maravilha! Mais um que me conhece!"  
"Não, não te conheço. Mas se aceita um conselho: Se eu fosse o senhor não a deixaria ir." - acenou em direção a porta.  
"E por que?"  
"Porque eu sei que ela chora no camarim todas as noites por causa de um rapaz..." - apontava para cada característica que falava. -"... loiro, pele pálida, olhos prateados e..." - parou por um instante. - "Chamado Draco."  
O garçom viu confusão nos olhos pratas do loiro.  
"Isso que você está dizendo é verdade?"  
"Sei do que digo senhor. Mas se agora me dá licença, eu tenho que trabalhar." - e saiu deixando um loiro aturdido para trás.  
"Merda! Acho que vou ter que fazer um pedido de desculpas. Ah como eu odeio fazer isso."

Lá fora Gina andava a largos passos ganhando a rua escura e gelada debaixo de toda aquela chuva. Xingava-se mentalmente por ter ido falar com Draco.  
"Eu poderia ter simplesmente terminado a musica, ido ao camarim e ido pra casa. Há essas horas eu poderia estar dormindo tranqüilamente."  
Enquanto pensava nisso tudo pode ouvir passos correndo pisando fortemente nas poças d'água do asfalto.  
"Merlin, não!" - Gina murmurou enquanto apertava o passo. - "Será possível, eu dancei tchá-tchá-tchá em cima do túmulo de Merlin, só pode ser isso..."  
"Virgínia!" - ela ouviu a voz de Draco gritando o nome dela.  
"Sim, deve ter sido isso mesmo..." - passou a mão no rosto afastando as mechas vermelhas que estavam coladas a sua face devido a forte chuva.  
"Virgínia espere."  
"Eu já disse que você não vai chegar nem perto da minha cama Malfoy!" - ela berrou sem parar de andar.  
"Eu não quero ir pra sua cama!" - "pelo menos não hoje..." - sua mente maliciosa completou a frase. Mas era verdade. Ele só queria pedir desculpas por enquanto.  
Ela parou de andar, mas não se virou para ele.  
"Quer o que então Malfoy?"  
Ele se aproximou dela com passos decididos e apertou o braço dela fazendo-a olhar para ele.  
"Eu vim pedir desculpas."

**Somebody, save me**  
_Alguém, salve me_  
**Let your warm hands break right through me**  
_Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura_  
**Somebody, save me**  
_Alguém, salve me_  
**I don't care how you do it**  
_Eu não me preocupo como você faz isto_  
**Just stay (stay with me)**  
_Apenas fique um pouco comigo_  
**Stay**  
_Fique_  
**Come on, I've been waiting for you**  
_Venha, Eu tenho esperado por você_

Ela sentiu a raiva aumentar. "Céus, como ele pode ser tão cínico?"  
"Foda-se você e fodam-se as suas desculpas Malfoy. Não quero suas desculpas."  
"Por favor... Gina." - ele pediu hesitantemente.  
"Peraí! Quem te deu intimidade pra me chamar de Gina?"  
"Não é como todos a chamam?" - ele fez uma careta confusa.  
Mais confusa ainda ficou a ruiva. "Ele não poderia ter se lembrado... poderia?"  
"Como sabe?"  
"Não sei. Intuição, talvez. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu vou te perguntar mais uma vez. Que importância eu tenho na sua vida?"  
"Importância nenhuma. E pare de achar que o mundo todo gira em torno do seu rico umbigo porque ele não gira!"  
"Isso não é verdade."  
"É sim, não gira só no seu."  
"Não estou falando do umbigo. Estou falando da minha importância na sua vida..." - ao ver os olhos chocolate dela faiscarem de raiva ele achou melhor reformular a frase. -"... ou da SUA importância na minha vida."  
"Importância nenhuma Malfoy. Você sempre me odiou." - quando terminou a frase percebeu que tinha falado demais.  
"Mas por que? Que motivos eu teria pra te odiar?"  
"E desde quando um Malfoy precisa de motivos pra odiar alguém?" - ela perguntou com um tom cortante.  
"Não sei, não sei. Por acaso já se esqueceu de que eu sou um desmemoriado filho da mãe que quando acordou do coma não sabia nem o próprio nome?" - ele rebateu irritado.  
"Desculpe." - ela disse tão baixo que foi quase inaudível. Instalou-se um desagradável silencio que era quebrado apenas pelo barulho da chuva. Por fim, Draco o quebrou totalmente.  
"Mas você não me odiava."  
Gina suspirou. Ele sabia de alguma coisa.  
"Por que tem tanta certeza disso?"  
"Porque quando eu ia saindo do bar o garçom me disse que você chora por minha causa todas as noites."  
Gina corou. Precisava pensar em como "matar" o maldito garçom de uma forma bem dolorosa.  
"Não acredite nele!" - ela se apressou em dizer.  
"E por que?"  
"Ele é um mentiroso. De onde tirou essa idéia tão absurda e..."  
Jamais terminou a frase. Quando deu por si Draco havia puxado-a e agora a beijava profundamente. Quase "apaixonadamente". Uma mão dele estava na cintura da ruiva e a outra segurava seu rosto. Ela perdeu o chão. Passara a vida toda sonhando com aquele momento, imaginando-o de "n" formas diferentes e agora ele acontecia tão inesperadamente.

**All my dreams are on the ground**  
_Todos os meus sonhos estão no solo_  
**Crawling around...**  
_Rastejando ao redor, ao redor..._

Quando se soltaram ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes. Passou pela cabeça dela que ela deveria esmurrá-lo, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo. Quando Draco cortou o silencio já a puxava pela mão em direção a porta de uma loja.  
- Vem, vamos sair dessa chuva. Eu tenho algo a lhe mostrar.  
E ela se deixou guiar por ele. Quando chegaram a porta da loja pararam sob o toldo. Draco passou a mão nos cabelos desgrudando-os do rosto. Gina fez o mesmo.  
Draco enfiou a mão no sobretudo e tirou novamente o pequeno caderninho preto. Entregou-o a Gina.  
"Nesses dois anos que se passaram desde que eu acordei do coma eu nunca consegui lembrar daquela semana que passei no hospital acordado antes de ir pra casa. Aí está a única coisa que eu lembro." - apontou o caderno ainda fechado na mão da ruiva.  
"O que é isso?"  
"Meu diário."  
"Você tem um diário?" - ela perguntou com um sorriso.  
"Qual o problema? Eu o uso para tentar organizar minhas lembranças."  
"Tá, tudo bem. Não está aqui quem falou. "  
"Não vai abrir?"  
"Ah sim, claro..." - ela começou a folhear o caderno pensando no que encontraria ali.  
O que viu foram alguns desenhos borrados e tremidos que representavam uma moça ruiva e sardenta. Embaixo dos desenhos estavam escritas frases parecidas. Algo como "Quando estou aflito e angustiado eu tento remontar esse rosto na minha memória." ou "Eu gostaria de encontrá-la um dia."  
"Draco..."  
"O que eu fiz aí é tudo verdade. A única coisa que eu me lembro daquela semana que estive acordado era a sua imagem ao lado da minha cama. E era quase uma terapia pra mim ficar tentando adivinhar as formas exatas do seu rosto." - ele estava anormalmente sério.  
"Draco, você teve importância na minha vida."  
Ela viu um sorriso debochado se formar no rosto dele.  
"Disso eu já sabia." - Mas ao invés de ficar irritada com ele, ela acabou rindo.  
"É sério. Acho que dos meus dezesseis anos em diante eu fui apaixonada por você, mas você só fazia me humilhar e humilhar a minha família."  
"Então eu peço desculpas." - ele murmurou. - "Será que eu poderia tentar de novo?"  
"Tentar de novo?"  
"É. Eu passei dois anos esperando o dia que eu iria te encontrar de novo, agora que isso aconteceu eu não vou deixar você ir embora."  
"Então por que me disse aquela frase absurda lá dentro?"  
"Não sei, acho que os drinks que tomei haviam subido na minha cabeça." - ele deu uma risadinha tímida.  
"Hum, sei. E por acaso ao se convidar pra tentar de novo você não está sob efeito dos drinks?"  
"Não, eu tenho absoluta certeza do que estou falando."  
Gina se sentiu feliz. Única e exclusivamente feliz.  
Ficou na ponta dos pés e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.  
"Então eu acho que nós podemos tentar." - sorriu.  
"Então vai se preparando. Você vai ter a árdua tarefa de contar TUDO sobre a minha vida."  
Gina revirou os olhos.  
"Hum, isso vai ser trabalhoso."  
"Se importa?" - o rosto dele se contorceu numa expressão chorosa. Gina riu.  
"Sinceramente, eu vou adorar!"  
"Gina."  
"Hum?"  
"Promete que jamais vai desistir de mim?"  
Ela olhou-o longamente.  
"Eu prometo Draco."  
Ele então abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou ao ouvido dela.  
"Salve-me. Eu tenho esperado por você."

**Somebody, save me**  
_Alguém, salve me_  
**Let your warm hands break right through me**  
_Deixe sua mão sob minha fratura_  
**Somebody, save me**  
_Alguém, salve me_  
**I don't care how you do it**  
_Eu não me preocupo como você faz isto_  
**Just stay (stay with me)**  
_Apenas fique um pouco comigo_  
**Stay**  
_Fique_  
**Come on, I've been waiting for you**  
_Venha, Eu tenho esperado por você_

_Pequena Kah_


End file.
